


Everyday, you and me

by DaMidnighter



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: A whooole bunch of kissing, Kissing, M/M, and overall lovey-doveyness, vague brief mentions of other characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaMidnighter/pseuds/DaMidnighter
Summary: When you love someone more than anything, it's hard to not show it, no matter where and when.Short unrelated scenes of affection.
Relationships: Momo/Yuki (IDOLiSH7)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	1. Okazaki offices

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write shorties about them kissing everywhere ww

Re:vale actually dating was what you might call a public secret at Okazaki Productions. They hadn't declared it to anyone, per se, but enough people had accidentally caught them stealing a kiss between their busy schedules that it had soon become fairly obvious to everyone at the small company. Sneaking a smooch in the cleaning supplies closet, frenching in the men's room, a few times they'd been desperate enough with how busy they were to steal a peck right in the lobby. Manager Okazaki had certainly chastised them for it, over and over, but not even his might could stop the lovebirds' displays of affection.  _ As long as you make sure no outsider sees _ , his sighs seemed to say. The rest of the staff either did not mind, or secretly enjoyed it - year after year, amidst all the hard work and occasional fights, Re:vale's love and affection for each other kept them going. What could be more heartwarming? 


	2. Backstage

"Shh! Yuki, there's someone…" Momo whispers, pushing his partner away. He tries to calm his breathing - could he get a staff member walking in on them to believe the agitation was because they'd just ran there? ...unlikely, as the unused set piece they are using for cover is so far off from anything else they would have been seen. Momo listens. The footsteps are going away. Yuki stares at his intense concentration - the moment Yuki sees Momo relax his hands are around his partner’s waist.

"Wah! Yuki… Wait, there could still-- Mmn…" Momo's whispers are cut off by lips eager to claim his. He sighs into the kiss. Momo is still concerned, what if someone comes looking for them, it's their turn soon… But Yuki feels so good, his soft lips are so gentle even as he craves more of Momo. Yuki's tongue sweeps Momo's upper lip, pushes in his mouth and laps at Momo's.

Momo eases into the kiss and wraps his arms around Yuki again. Maybe just a moment longer is fine… 


	3. Dressing room

The silence of the room is almost deafening after Momo puts down his headphones. He's thankful the staff managed to secure them a space slightly out of the way of most of the hustle and bustle on the busier hallways. Momo checks the time on his phone, glances in the mirror in front of him and adjusts his bangs. Nodding in satisfaction, he jumps up and swaggers over to the couch in the room, leaning over the backrest.

His Yuki, peacefully sleeping on the sofa, is beautiful as always. His relaxed features, chest softly moving along his breath, silver locks spreading behind and around his head… Momo loves it all. He regrets using his wait time on his phone instead of watching his partner. Sure he'd gotten some important messages sent… But now he's out of time and has to disturb his love's well-earned rest.

Momo gently places a hand on Yuki's shoulder and calls his name, knowing it won't have any effect. But he hopes it reaches Yuki on a subconscious level, prepares him to return to Momo from his dreams.

He follows up with gently shaking Yuki by his shoulder - still no visible reaction. About as expected… But he knows Yuki usually sleeps lightly enough in almost public places such as this that his next tactic will probably do the trick. Momo leans far over the soft backrest, steadying himself with one hand and carefully turns Yuki's head to face him. Lovingly he presses a gentle kiss on Yuki's forehead, then right on his mouth; Momo continues to pepper light kisses across Yuki's lips until he hears the familiar small sounds Yuki grunts when forced awake. Momo withdraws just a bit and smiles widely, waiting for his partner’s lazily opening eyes to spot him. A smile spreads on Yuki's sleepy face as well when he sees his angel, there for him.

"Good morning, darling!" 


	4. Izakaya

Momo was a frequent sight at after-work staff drinking parties; Yuki, however, rarely joined. While Momo missed his partner any time they weren’t together, on some level he was also glad - when he and Yuki got drunk together, they tended to… forget where they were and get a slight teeny-tiny bit carried away with their public displays of affection. Okarin chaperoning was practically a requirement to prevent a scandal.

Tonight’s different, though - Okarin is free to relax with them; in a private room and the company of IDOLiSH7 and Trigger, their private lives are safe. A tender peck on the lips or slightly inappropriate touching won’t end up on a tabloid’s front page. Plenty of unamused glares and requests to stop sharing booze via frenching or a hand in pants, though - those they apologized for later.


	5. Car

Sometimes Yuki really hated doing drama roles. Not the work itself, but they were always long projects - and severely lacking in Momo. Yuki could handle solo work, but it always felt like something was missing; life’s colors weren’t as vibrant, the music inside him was quieter or played the wrong notes, his soul wasn’t as complete. During those times, even the shortest respite was welcome. A morning greeting at the office or a sweet good-night call went a long way to warm Yuki’s heart... But he most enjoyed the car rides.

Okarin or either of their sub-managers at the wheel and Yuki together with Momo in the back seats, darkened windows enclosing that space just for them. Momo was so warm and safe to lean against, his laughter and gentle hands playing with Yuki’s hair overflowing with love. Even when he was tired and Momo’s lap the most comfortable place in the world, Yuki tried to stay awake; he wanted the moment to last, share his very being with Momo. Yuki would nuzzle against Momo’s cheek, feeling his lover’s cute giggling more than hearing. He teased with a few licks on Momo’s lips, inviting him and Momo eagerly responded, mouth pressing against his and showering him with love. Momo’s kisses painted his world with happiness and tuned his soul, his music once again loud and clear.

Yuki clung onto Momo until the very end, car coming to a stop at the studio they were dropping Momo off at. Yuki reluctantly let go, one last tender kiss from Momo promising they’d see again soon enough. Yuki sighed and waved bye as Momo stepped out; he would last until he saw his sun again.


	6. Bed

Yuki loves his bed. It’s huge, soft, comfortable - certainly worth what he paid for it, even if both Okarin and even Momo found the price slightly outrageous at the time.

The two also think he loves his bed perhaps too much; Yuki could spend literally all day in it, which has been the source of some trouble along the way.

But even more than his bed, Yuki loves Momo: so ultimately, the best thing in his world is having Momo in his bed. Retiring to bed early or staying in late on a lovely, lazy free morning is near to literal heaven - even if he usually has to talk Momo into it. Yuki’s hyper-energetic partner was always ready to dash out somewhere, but often it also didn’t take much more than some gentle kisses, a snuggle against his neck and a pleading look to get Momo to stay.

And once Momo was back between the sheets, Yuki would cuddle up against him, arms or legs wrapping around his warm body, sigh contently and bask in the moment. Gentle strokes through hair, playful touches across bare skin, light kisses delving into tender exploration of each other’s mouths. In Yuki’s bed, they had all the time in the world for each other.


	7. Home

Whenever Yuki invites Momo over, he knows it’s going to be a great evening. He knows Yuki will be busy cooking by the time he arrives, so Momo nonchalantly takes out his own key and enters.

“Yuki, I’m home! Mm, that smells amazing…” Momo wanders to the kitchen, smiling as he notes the closed curtains. Yuki is frying something on a pan, hair on a loose bun to keep out of the way, apron tied with a cute ribbon. Momo’s heart does a short dance number; his Yuki is always so handsome in the kitchen… he can’t resist dashing over and wrapping his arms around Yuki’s waist, tracing a line along Yuki’s neck with butterfly kisses.

“Welcome home, honey. Hey, take it easy, this stuff is pretty hot,” Yuki scolds, but his voice almost drowns in giggles. Momo pushes tighter against his lover.

“Not nearly as hot as my darling, though!” he beams; Yuki breaks up in laughter and Momo chuckles along the most beautiful laugh in the world. He clings on for a while, until Yuki eventually shakes him off, telling him to set the table. Momo sighs and pouts; luckily, a soft kiss from Yuki immediately energizes him again.

Light-hearted conversation over delicious dinner goes by in a flash; playful banter over doing the dishes follows, stolen kisses and teasing fondles interrupting constantly. Finally, the couple makes it to the sofa, beer and wine glass in tow. Momo settles on Yuki's lap, absent-mindedly playing with the silver locks flowing over one shoulder. The laughter rarely stops, even when they share loving kisses, enjoying their private time to the fullest. Momo feels at home. 


	8. Driving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly more adult content than the others lol

With owning several cars comes the risk of choosing to use the wrong one for a given occasion. And Yuki had done just so. 

His flashy foreign luxury sports car is very elegant in appearance, and Yuki loves how smooth it drives; especially when he can take it further outside the city and really smash that pedal down. But it is not fit for going incognito, and it most certainly is not the place for backseat sex.

Largely because there is no back seat.

Thankfully there is at least space in the front; Yuki sits on Momo's lap, sliding his arms over Momo's shoulders as their tongues greet.

"Why'd you take the McLaren, Yuki…" Momo grumbles, trying to adjust below him. Yuki glances around - they're parked in shade in quiet area in the night, but he can't help feeling they'd be less conspicuous laying down.

"I just thought, it's such a sexy car, I wanna impress Momo…" Yuki mumbles, Momo's chuckles vibrating into his mouth as he sticks his tongue deeper. Can't be helped, he really needs Momo right now,  _ wants  _ him  _ right now _ … Momo understands his urgency and presses the subject no further, knowing he can poke fun at his lover about it later.

He presses deep into Yuki instead.


	9. In costume: Hoshimeguri no kansokusha

Yuki glances around the set and tugs on Momo’s billowing sleeve.

“C’mere a moment,” he whispers when Momo turns to look and leads him aside. Momo looks adorable in his costume, the quizzical head tilt he does enhancing the effect.

“What’s up? Curse~” he inquires. Yuki pauses. That… made this slightly more awkward. Yuki decides to proceed regardless, pulling his hood by its side to cover his face from anyone besides his partner. He leans in to give Momo a light kiss, then another that Momo responds to after the initial surprise. Momo is soft and sweet and it takes all of Yuki’s willpower to pull away instead of deepening the kiss. He sighs and pulls his hood off, glancing around again. Nobody seems to be paying them any attention; he relaxes.

“Yuki…” Momo murmurs; Yuki can tell he’s both happy about the kiss, and chiding him for the brash PDA.

“Yuki? Not ‘Curse’ anymore, Hope?” Yuki smirks. Momo snorts and averts his gaze.

“That’d be kind of… after that…” he mumbles. Yuki reaches his hand over and gently cups Momo’s chin, turning him to look back at Yuki.

“You don’t think we’d be lovers in any life?” He can tell Momo is struggling to not just give in and squeal over what a handsome hunk Yuki is.

“Yuki… They’re just characters,” he finally replies. Yuki grins and leans close, intensely staring into Momo’s eyes.

“Are you  _ sure _ ? Maybe I’m actually a dragon…” Yuki does a short dragon impression.

“Roar…! Pff… ahaha… that’s too embarrassing…” the dragon bursts into laughter. Momo giggles.

“Yuki… you’re such a hunk, even as a dragon…!”


	10. In costume: Ayakashi Mangekyo Karatogaokuri

“Yuki~!” Momo cheers as Yuki walks onto the set, contrast between dark wings and lightly billowing white kimono a sight to behold. His steps are steady - his geta are safely hanging from his hand, only worn when absolutely necessary. Yuki heads for Momo, sitting by the wall of the room to stay out of the way of the filming while browsing his phone. He jumps up as Yuki approaches to praise him to high heaven, where by his looks he’d just fallen from anyway.

“You look  _ so handsome _ ...!! Such ethereal beauty… Aah, I can’t take it… My darling looks so good in traditional clothes… the light patterns bring out your delicate elegance mixed with your strong aura…!” Momo blabbers on, and Yuki nods and agrees every now and then, more focused on how joyful and proud Momo looks.

Once Momo finally runs low on words and switches for adoring sounds and gestures, Yuki adopts a smug, mocking expression - taking on his role as a grand yōkai.

“My, Uta… you are unusually enthusiastic to be in my presence today,” he taunted. Momo’s eyes fly wide in surprise until he catches on, his face changing to a pout.

“Mmg… Karasutengu Yuki is so hot… but trying to act like I want to avoid you is so haaarrdd…” Momo whines, twisting awkwardly. Yuki’s expression softens right away. He leans over to rest his forehead against his partner’s.

“You’re so cute, it’s hard for me too to be so cold…” Yuki smiles as his sweet-talk draws a blush on Momo’s cheeks. Momo is quiet for a moment, then something seems to occur to him.

“Hold on, Yuki…” Momo leans down, with Yuki watching, staying as still as possible. Momo returns upright, holding the hem of the delicately embroidered fabric hanging off Yuki’s shoulders. He raises it high between them and the rest of the film set, hiding their faces from view. Momo quickly moves in and sneaks a kiss, letting Yuki initiate the next one. 

Momo can taste Yuki’s lip balm - lip gloss? - and barely resist the desire to lick Yuki’s lips and deepen the kiss; he doesn’t want to risk getting carried away and Yuki needing another round with the makeup artists. They can tell if their work was ruined by over-enthusiastic makeouts - he knows from experience… Momo ends the kiss and drops their curtain, giving Yuki a smirk.

“Aah, o mighty Karasutengu, pray thee go easy on me today,” Momo attempts to wax poetic, drawing a melodious laughter from Yuki.

“Fufufu… I can make no promises concerning such an endearing human…”


	11. Home studio

When Yuki’s working, Momo knows not to disturb him if the composing is going well. He silently peeks into the studio, smiles to himself as he hears the explorative tunes filling the air or paper rustling as it fills with notes. Momo checks the pitcher he makes sure is always on Yuki’s table. If it’s empty, he sneaks it out and back with fresh water; if there’s still plenty left, he grimaces - Yuki hasn’t been drinking enough again - but leaves it be.

But Momo has also learned to tell when his partner could use a break - an oppressive silence, frustrated grunting or restless pacing were signs Yuki could use a sprinkling of Momo-brand Energy Boost with heaps of love. Stepping behind Yuki, Momo gently slides his hands across Yuki’s shoulders and chest, wrapping them around his love. Yuki’s usual reply was a plain sigh or curt grunt, and Momo would react accordingly; for a disheartened Yuki, loving kisses along his earlobe and cheek; for a grumpy Darling, it’s better to start with a shoulder rub to help him relax.

Often a spot of snuggling would be enough; Yuki’s shoulders loosen up, the creases on his forehead smooth, an absent-minded smile dances on his lips as he thanks Momo with a kiss on the lips, mind already on the music Momo eased out inside. Sometimes, Yuki seems to decide he’s not getting anything done anymore, and quietly leads Momo out of the studio, crashing with him on the sofa or bed for more affection. Momo gladly obliges; playing with Yuki’s hair as he lays on Momo’s lap or massaging his darling’s back or hands is the least he can do. And if occasionally it leads to Yuki pushing Momo down and having his way with him - Momo certainly will not say no to such a reward.


	12. Abroad

The street is hot, noisy, bustling with people - yet nobody is bothering them. Yuki marvels at the experience. It's a bit nostalgic. He's used to attention; even before fame and fortune, his good looks had blessed and cursed him with adoration and envy from a young age. They still do, even here, far from home - but these people don't know Re:vale. They see two handsome young foreigners enjoying each other's company, oh, probably tourists, and pay no further mind, going about their own business.

Yuki smiles and squeezes Momo's hand tighter. His hand is both soft and strong in Yuki's as he squeezes back. Yuki's eyes travel the street, absentmindedly gliding across the street and shop signs, many of which he doesn't understand. But then, he doesn't have to, he's not here to go anywhere specific - he's here because he just couldn't tell Momo no when his lover begged they see the city together on their only free afternoon of the trip. Momo's eyes shine in the sun, and Yuki's heart swells with adoration as he watches his cute partner lick the soft-serve ice cream he'd just bought. Yuki can't tear his eyes away as Momo's tongue rolls over his pink lips, clearing away the remaining cream. Yuki swallows hard. He knows what that tongue is capable of.

Momo goes for another taste of his treat and Yuki can't resist - his free hand is suddenly guiding Momo to face him, and before the soft-serve leaves Momo's tongue Yuki is pushing their lips together. Momo's surprised whimper drowns in Yuki as he responds to the kiss, then retreating determinedly enough that Yuki doesn't try to stop him. Momo's gaze is questioning, slightly accusatory - if Okarin finds out, they'll get scolded for sure. Yuki flashes his most dazzling fanservice smile, his hand gently brushing down the side of Momo's neck.

"I just wanted a taste," Yuki flirts, and the blush on Momo's cheeks grows oh so adorably. 

**Author's Note:**

> I ran out of ideas for now...


End file.
